Is It Never Ending?
by La Lolita
Summary: This is a Harry PotterYu Gi Oh fanfic it's about bakura and the spirit of the mullenium ring. i like things to go on for a while for people to under stand my chacacters so for the first 4ch im not going to mention HP. i'm on the 5ch (hint, hint)
1. Running

Hello, readers  
  
It's Sio this is a new fanfic I'm writing. I also want to apologize for what my sister wrote and that I would like to ask you to E-mail me if you liked it or not. Thank you for your time.  
  
Rya: Hi sis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What the hell!!! Give back my lab top  
  
Rya: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and every thing you say I'm writing  
  
What the hell is your problem Rya give it back or I swear. Dammit!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm really sorry about that Rya stole the computer. and you can see for your selves what happened. Again sorry.unfortunately I can't erase what I just wrote she has black mall.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh  
  
But I do own the characters you've never seen before Yami Bakura=Bakaru Bakura= Bakura  
  
(This for Bakura)  
  
[This for Bakaru]  
  
Chapter One  
  
Good Bye For Now  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I was heading home right after school when I saw Bakaru running down  
  
the opposite sidewalk. "Odd." I thought to my self. I didn't think any  
  
thing more of it. When I finally got home some one was calling me I ran  
  
to pick up the phone. It was Yugi "Bakura, I was wondering since it's the  
  
weekend and all would you like to come over? To I don't know hangout? I  
  
was planing on inviting every one else to!" I not wanting to hurt his  
  
feeling I answer, "Yes of course Yugi I would love to!" after a pause I'm  
  
assuming he's talking to Yami he says "Hey Bakura not to be mean, but  
  
could you please not bring the Millennium Ring. Yami and the rest of the  
  
group would probably feel more comfortable if you didn't." I answer, "Oh  
  
course Yugi! If it makes you feel better I'm taking it of right now." I heard  
  
him sigh in relief. "Well bye Bakura see you at 8!" then Yugi hung up.  
  
figures. I ran up stairs to get my things and finish my remanning  
  
homework. Then I ran out the door and heading strait for Yugi's house.  
  
When I got there every one greeted me with open smiles I smiled  
  
back of course. Then Joey asked me " Hey Bakura! I was wonderin if you  
  
could duel me. Because nether of these two guys will! Yugi says he's to  
  
tired and Tristen say's he rather watch a movie!!!" I answer "of course  
  
Joey!" then we started to duel I of course bet him easily. Maybe my card  
  
freaked him out. I hope he don't get the wrong impression. But instead  
  
he said after a long period of silence " Bakura. Yourcardsaresocool  
  
Ineverthoughtyouwouldhavesomethinglikethat!!!!!!!!" I blinked a few  
  
times so did Yugi and Tristen then I say "Joey the scariest thing about  
  
what you just said was that I understood you but I would appreciate it if  
  
you did repeat your self." "Sure Bakura! Your..." I never let him finish  
  
that thought "Joey! Please slower" "Your cards are so cool I never thought  
  
you would have something like that!!!" ~sweat drop~  
Bakaru POV  
  
I was Running as fast as I could some freaks form who knows  
  
were chasing me. 'Those bastards I'm going to kill them' but  
  
unfortunately at the moment I couldn't. It's hard to explain but I'll try.  
  
They had done something so that I couldn't use my duel monsters deck  
  
and they shut out my power with the Millennium Ring! I finally lost them  
  
after 50 blocks it was probably more but I wasn't paying attention. You  
  
most think I'm out of character that I'm a heartless bastard that doesn't  
  
deserve to live, that I should be trying to kill the pharaoh and his pet (I'm  
  
not stupid enough to go try and kill some one with out a plain), and  
  
probably the most famous that I should be killing Bakura. Just goes to  
  
show you shouldn't trust stereotypes. may be the part about me being a  
  
heartless bastard is true but no matter and I will ad might that I do hit  
  
Bakura once in a while but on like the Pharaoh thinks I don't make him  
  
bow before me like a slave, and I don't make him call me master. I know  
  
how it feels like to be a slave I don't want Bakura to feel that.... The few  
  
people I wish I could make bow down to me are the Pharaoh and a few  
  
select others. Oh, I just arrived and Bakura' house he's not home that's  
  
strange. I open the door and walk in to see the Millennium Ring left  
  
casually on the coffee table. I feel a deep rage how could Bakura have  
  
done that. He knows I think how much the ring means to me and for him  
  
to just leave it there is disrespect to me! Than I think for a moment may be  
  
he's at the little pharaohs house. Figures they'd make him take it of they  
  
think I'm gone but they still don't trust the ring cant say I blame them  
  
though.  
  
A.N. This is just the first chapter I'm Planing on making this  
  
longer unless some one disagrees. This fic is also a way to stall for  
  
time since I have so much home work my master piece fic wont be  
  
done for quit some time.  
  
Please review  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sio 


	2. An Odd Occurence

Chapter two  
  
An odd Occurrence ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura Pov  
  
Great, just great it's raining. I'm wet, I'm sticky, and I think I'm caching a cold.  
  
damn. All I need now is for Bakaru to have locked the door. Okay he locked the door.  
  
My options A) scream at the top of my lungs till he opens this damn door, B) knock down  
  
the door by some miracle, C) hope that Bakaru will notice I'm here and open the door,  
  
or D) go sleep at some one else's house. Okay lets start-crossing things off B) would take  
  
a miracle. Those happen every, how many thousand years? C) if Bakaru's asleep he  
  
won't notice for all of hell. D) Wouldn't work because every one is asleep, and I can't see  
  
my hands in front of my face. Thus, I can't move from where I am. My last option, scream  
  
at the top of my lungs. Oh well, my neighbors already think I'm crazy. "BAKARU  
  
OPEN THIS DANM DOOR THIS MINUTE OR I'M GOING TO BE SCREAMING  
  
FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud thud  
  
could be heard coming form my bedroom, and a lot of swearing. Guess it worked. I then  
  
saw Bakaru open the door and look both ways to see who was "knocking." He spots me  
  
and raises an eyebrow "Do you always resort to screaming or are you having a bad day?"  
  
I simply glared at him and walked right in. Then I turned to ask Bakaru some thing, I  
  
noticed that he had a lot of cuts and bruises as if some one had beat him up, bad, and that he  
  
looked like he was falling asleep on his feet. (I'm sorry but that must be a very cute sight  
  
NOT THE cuts and bruises!)I looked at him in horror "Bakaru! What the  
  
hell happened to you??!!" He looked at me confused "What are you talking about???" then  
  
he fell over. Luckily, I caught him and then noticed that the cuts and bruises look how  
  
should I explain it. Odd. They looked like bruises and cuts but they were something more.  
  
They had a "magical" feel to it. I shook my head; must be the cold or the shock of Bakaru  
  
fainting; defiantly Bakaru fainting. I tended to Bakaru's wounds then took a shower and  
  
got into warm clothes. I went to check on Bakaru and he seemed fine, so I went to sleep.  
  
But right before I did, my last thoughts were, 'was it just me or did I see Bakaru's cuts  
  
starting to close up when I healed him?' Then I fell into the unconscious state of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is short but I'm working on it at 12:30 on a school night give me a  
  
break. Oh, and I wrote two new poems if you're interested.  
  
Sincerely, Sio  
  
P.S. Rya is now a member of fanfiction.net and she just placed All alone in an empty class room or so you think again, just so you know. 


	3. Dreams of forgotten ones

SORRY IF THERE SPELLING MESTAKES I TRIED TO CORRECT AS MANY AS I COULD BUT I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. -_-*  
  
Hello, this is Sio. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update in such a  
  
long time. I have had tests, quizzes, and projects not to mention homework in every  
  
single subject I have. Now for your and my amusement some of my  
  
characters are going to be talking (cough, cough.). Both Rya  
  
and I will be writing the second part don't forget she's my sister.  
  
Ruin (pronounced Rune)- Where is every one?  
  
Ray- You expect me to now? Well there's something you don't hear every day, so Ruin (he pronounces it Ruin) since when do you care any why?  
  
Ruin- How did you pronounce my name? (Twitch)  
  
Ray-Um. Rune..  
  
Ruin- Good (glare) twich)  
  
Serena- Hey you guys, so what have you been doing. from the looks of things, Ray you managed to really piss Ruin of so what did you do? Pronounce this last name wrong or something?  
  
Ray- Um. Maybe.  
  
Serena- (sweat drop) do you always have to say "Um" before something. any way have you guys seen Sesshio?  
  
Ray- No.(blushing)  
  
Ruin- No, but you can try the next fanfic  
  
Serena- Well, thanks bye!!!  
  
Ray- I hate her.  
  
Ruin- Um. anyway Sio?  
  
Sio- Yes?  
  
Ray- Are you going to write a fic about Sesshio?  
  
Sio- Well I was planning to.  
  
Ruin- When are you going to write about us? You've been planning to since you read your first fan fic.  
  
Sio- Very soon, now don't worry (smile).  
  
Ray- (whisper to Ruin) That's why I'm worried.  
  
Rya- (out of no were) Hey are you annoying Sio again Ray?  
  
Ray- (cute look) I was just commenting on Sio's handiwork, Rya.  
  
Rya- Good job you're officially my character!  
  
Ray-Um. Okay.Sio.Ummmmmmmm  
  
Sio- We'll talk later.  
  
Sorry for the display of stupidity guys, and sorry readers for listening to  
  
that. My characters aren't usually that um."energetic", so my sincerest  
  
apologies to my characters and you.  
  
but some of the people mentioned like Ray, Ruin, and Serena will be in a fic I'm  
  
writing very soon (hopefully). Or a fic I am playing to do, if the school didn't give so much  
  
homework. Speaking of which I haven't done math!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Half an hour latter or may be 45 minutes later) Sorry about that it's around 10:30.  
  
Well look at it from the positive prospective at lest am writing.  
  
Those of you how have read my stuff before know I am usually not like this, but I had a lot  
  
of fruit and sugar an hour ago since my mom forgot to do dinner well she forgot  
  
to give me!!!!!!!!!! Dinner, but since it's mothers day I won't complain. Any way  
  
you're wondering why I'm hyper one hour later. It's because it takes my body a  
  
while to get "hyper so around one hour ago I was tired and  
  
calm, but now the sugar kicked in and it's finally starting to give out.  
I am calm now let us continue with my story. And my sincerest apologies if you  
  
just read all that.Lo siento mucho.( I'm very sorry) Sincerely,  
  
Sio  
  
Bakaru POV  
  
DREAMS OF FORGOTEN ONE'S  
  
I've finally calmed down about the ring being left on the coffee table, but  
  
I'm going to need to talk to Bakura about it. It's dangerous to leave such a  
  
powerful weapon just lying about, even thought the only people that should be  
  
able to use it are the both of us or one of our  
  
recantations. The problem is that its power can be harnessed, and neither Bakura  
  
nor I can  
  
afford for this to happen, for both our sakes. For some reason I have been feeling  
  
drowsy after the encounter with the strange men. They look a lot like Malik's rare  
  
hunters, but he wouldn't dare send them to attack me. and they  
  
were shouting Dolorosus, and since when does Malik have a them song  
  
'chuckle'(first part Dolor in Spanish means pain) and no I their not death eaters  
  
unless you want me to make them so but I would prefer not to, so review to tell  
  
me to make them death eaters or not.) There probably one of those freaky  
  
organizations that go around saying "You are damned to hell but we can heal you  
  
mortal soul come and be cleansed" (shudder) (no offence for those of you how are  
  
really religious and remember Bakaru doesn't know that their religious groups of  
  
people). Freaks, but what ever they were trying to do I  
  
think it sort of worked. I think I'll take a shower, getting some sleep would be  
  
nice to. Yes,  
  
sleep is good, one of the few things I actually enjoy about life. I was lying on  
  
Bakura's  
  
bed. Since Bakura isn't home what he doesn't know cant hurt him. And I might as  
  
well take advantage of the  
  
situation. Soft. comfy. I'm so tired and so going to kill some one for this.  
(Dream) I'm standing on a cliff, near the ocean, I can smell the salt from the sea, I can feel  
  
the breeze in my hair. I don't know why, but I'm happy. A rare feeling for me, so I  
  
savor every moment. I see a dragon flying over my head it doesn't look like  
  
one of Kiba's Blue Eyes. It looks like the dragons I know. The ones with scales,  
  
that look like giant lizards. Not freaky metal things with metal teeth, but dragons  
  
with enormous claws, sharp teeth, and leather bat like wings. It lands near me it  
  
looks happy. I get closer to get a better look, but it's not a dragon at all, it's a wolf  
  
with dragon  
  
wings. Some of it's body has some scales but not many. It has silver blue eyes,  
  
silver, gray, and white fur and scales, and twin tales. It looks majestic and regale.  
  
It turns to look at me for the first time I think it never realized I was there, no  
  
matter. He looks at me with piercing silver blue eyes that show no emotion. Then  
  
his expression changes and he says "How did you get here?" His voice is cold yet  
  
not if you listen hard enough. If you do you'll know that it belongs to a 13, 12, 14  
  
year old boy. He says, " How dare you trespass in my sanctuary?" His voice  
  
might be cold, but he's eyes tell other wise. His eyes are different from most I've  
  
seen they change so quickly from one emotion to the next, and they keep you off  
  
balance.  
  
He's also asking more than just 'How dare you trespass' he's asking 'who are  
  
you? What do you want? And what are  
  
You from?' In those simple words I under stud so much. Most people wonder  
  
how I know.  
  
Well for starters he's a lot like me, in my voice (if any one bothered to listen) I  
  
sometimes ask you more than one question, few people pick it up though.  
  
Well at lest Bakura does but he is my reincarnation. I finally turn to the wolf and  
  
answer in my calm cold voice.  
  
" I am not trespassing so to speak, I'm simply wandering wherever I please to  
  
go. Even though it is privet property." (Smirk) The wolf had a smirk on his face  
  
to and said, "  
  
I haven't had an intelligent conversation in a long time." when suddenly he got  
  
up to leave he turned and said " maybe we will meet again. wonderer and good  
  
look in our searching." I noticed his voice was neutral a very hard tone to learn  
  
trust me I should know. When suddenly we both heard someone scream "BAKARU  
  
OPEN THIS DANM DOOR THIS MINUTE OR I'M GOING TO BE SCREAMING FOR THE  
  
REST OF THE NIGHT IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up and quit promptly fell  
  
of the bed with a sickening thud! I'm going to feel that in the morning ow. I then  
  
start cursing. I'm completely exhausted and no wonder the neighbors think the kids  
  
crazy I do  
  
to!!!! "Damn!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh!! My head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. When I open the door I look left  
  
then right then I spot Bakura speak of the devil. I then get my okayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. look and  
  
ask him, "Do you always resort to screaming or are you having a bad day?" he pushes  
  
me aside and comes in I'm about to ask him why he wasn't at "Yugi's house and why  
  
hadn't he brought a rain coat or an umbrella if you new it was going to rain. When  
  
suddenly he had this horrified look cross his face and he gasped, "Bakaru! What the  
  
hell happened to you??!!" I razed an eyebrow and ask him what he's talking about  
  
when every thing starts going black my last thought is 'what's going on'. Then every  
  
thing went black.  
  
A.N PEOPLE PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU DON'T READ ANYTHING AFTER THIS FINE BUT CAN SOME ONE PLEASE READ RYA"S STORY OR STORIES SHE"S GETTTING VERY UPSET THAT NO ONE"S REVIED HER STUFF SO PLEASE REVIEW THEM HER AURTHER NAME IS RYA CLOVER SO PLEASE READ THEM IF NOT FOR HER SAKE For MINE THANK YOUSorry it's so short. Please I'm begging you, please review or I might have to stop writing (tears) oh and I thank you the people how have been reviewing.  
  
Gracias por ver mi historia te lo agradezco mucho. e te deseo mucha suerte en sus historias. Sincera mente Sio (Translation: thank you for looking at my story I truly thank you. And I wish you luck in your own stories. Sincerely Sio)  
  
Sincerely, Sio 


	4. The Waking and New Identities Unknown

PEOPLE!!!! STOP AND PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!!! OKAY I'M IN MEXICO AND I'M NOT COMING BACK FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!  
  
OKAY??? SO I THIS IS MY FIRST TIME NEAR A COMPUTER IN 5 WEEKS OS I  
  
HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I WILL BE WRITING For the rest of the  
  
summer. OKAY??? OKAY GOOD I'M SO HAPPY WE'VE REACHED AN  
  
UNDER STANDING!!! OH AND PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGING YOU!!!!  
  
I KNOW I HAVE 12 BUT I NEED MORE OH AND ALL THE PEOPLE HOW HAVE  
  
REVIEWED I'D LIKE TO THANK RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE OKAY!!!????  
  
Sesshio- So. what were you saying about putting me in a story. I think you need to finish this one first.  
  
Sio- I know and I haven't even started my master peace yet!!! (Tear, tear)  
  
Sesshio- Whatever, look, get done with this. partway and continuo. It's the smartest thing you can do.  
  
Sio- I know but my uncle's the only one with a computer that actually has INTERNET!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshio- I realize that but make good use of the time well bye! Bye!  
  
My special thanks to (for reviewing this story in my other stories I'm planing on doing  
  
the same, so, yeah)  
  
Dark Millenia  
  
Rya (dead_spirit_rya@yahoo.com)  
  
Ray Rosa Luna (dead_spirit_ray@yahoo.com)  
  
RBMIfan  
  
Rya Clover  
  
Rannalathalas  
  
Buka (Fronlongod_buka@yahoo.com)   
  
Shadowdreamer5789  
  
Ruin: Where am I??? (Looking around with a 0.0 look (the colors)  
  
Ray: Um... Ruin... are you in there???!!! Ruin!!! Snap out of it!!!  
  
Ruin: The colors...0.0...  
  
Ray: ... What colors???  
  
Ruin: Those... pretty....  
  
Ray :( Sweat drop) right... Serena!!!! Get over here Ruins cracked!!!(In a winy voice)  
  
Serena: Would you shut up I'm trying to actually study!!!  
  
Ray: Why? Why? Why? Why? Etc.  
  
Serena: Would you shut up you little bastard??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: (About to answer)  
  
Serena: No shut up!!!  
  
Ray: Okay... any way Ruins acting weird.  
  
Serena: (Goes over to check on Ruin) Ruin are you in there buddy?  
  
Ruin: ... My dad teaches at this school!!!!!!!!!! My father can you believe the nerve of that... that! THAT!!! (At loss for words) Serena: (In an innocent voice) that fucking bastard???  
  
Ruin: ... (Sweat-drop) well... I guess that works to...  
  
Ray: Doesn't you dad work at Hogwarts to???  
  
Serena: Yah but he's cool.and he wouldn't embraced me in front of the school because he'd be embraced to (HEHEHEHHE)   
  
Ray: now that I think of it who is your father??  
  
Serena: (read the story when it comes on and you'll now who my father is. hehehehhe)  
  
Ray/Ruin: WHAT!!!  
  
The Waking and New Identities Unknown  
  
Declaimer  
  
I don't own Yu Gi Oh  
  
Bakura POV  
  
Owww. my fucking head owww. what the hell!!!! What did I do to myself?  
  
Last night!!!! Damn my head!!! I slowly get up to get an aspirin when I hear soft snoring from  
  
downstairs. I immediately freeze. Who the hell is down stairs Bakaru's probably in the ring.  
  
what if some one broke in to the house!!! My options 1. Get one of Bakaru's knives and attack  
  
the person down stairs, 2 not attack till I see the persons face, 3 not go down at all, or 4 not  
  
to bring a weapon. who the hell am I trying to kid??!!! Of course I'm bringing a weapon if I  
  
go down!!!! Okay cross that of might as well go down with the knife, but I think I'll wait to see  
  
the persons face before attacking. hopefully. now that I think of it. were is Bakaru? Okay.  
  
whatever he's probably still asleep. It is summer... As I climb down the stairs I  
  
notice something on the coach. The thing, person has a blanket over it's head. I hear it moan  
  
and freeze. I get closer to pull the blankets off and I have my knife more like Bakaru's ready to  
  
attack, at any given moment. Under all the blankets I see a form with white hair, but full of  
  
mud. A thing covered with bandages and bruises and it just woke up.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
*Third Person. I think*  
  
At the moment, two screams could be heard from two different people.  
  
sad really. suddenly the person on the couch fell off. There was a moment of stunned silence  
  
then a stream of colorful swearing could be heard from Bakura and Bakaru.  
  
Bakaru- What the hell are you trying to do you fucked up BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura- I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE RING!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU'RE DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakaru- YOU DUMB ASS MORON ASS WHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I opened the door for you last night!!!!!!! Or you wouldn't be here!!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Bakaru POV  
  
I'm having another weird dream. I know my dreams mean something most peoples don't, but I'm quiet different than most people.  
  
(DREAM)  
  
I feel so dizzy; I wonder why. as I look around I see I'm in the same place  
  
I was last time, but instead of the wolf being here there's a boy. He turns to look at me, but  
  
doesn't really see me. That's odd last time he actually talked to me. He starts talking suddenly  
  
to someone I can't see.  
  
"Hello Sequin (real name Sequniñro (se- quen-I-niro (pronunciation)  
  
it's good to see you again. did you receive my message?"  
  
Sequin, "Yes, so you want me to a company you to your school. if I am correct they only  
  
except owls, frogs, and cats to this school of yours who do you expect me to be able to get  
  
in?"  
  
then Bakaru turned and there stud a black wolf with a grey patch over one eye and on of his  
  
paws up to his shoulder was also black the peculiar thing was it had humanish brown eyes.  
  
The boy answered quite simply "I plan for you to go as."  
  
Suddenly my dream was interrupted by someone moving my covers. who odd I usually sleep  
  
in the hammock in my soul room I open my eye's slowly to see a huge knife right in my face.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
(Back to present)  
  
Third I think  
  
"Bakaru. how did you get like this.?"  
  
"What are you talking about how did I get like what?"  
  
"Bakaru don't you feel any pain?"  
  
"No why should I?"  
  
". Try to stand up Bakaru."  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Just try to."  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I can't believe Bakaru doesn't feel any pain. he's completely covered in cut  
  
and bruises. I watch as Bakaru slowly gets up when suddenly he gasps in pain and falls  
  
forward, I catch him just in time. I suddenly get a good look at Bakaru's face; he looks  
  
shocked like he can believe what just happened. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm going  
  
to find out.  
  
Bakaru POV  
  
A strange dream again. I wonder what it could mean. and why am I covered in  
  
bruises!!!!!!!!! .°¿¡ I can't believe I hadn't noticed the pain till I got up. um well all the  
  
same I'm taking a shower. Now the question is how am I going to get up stairs if I cant even  
  
get of the couch. and I'm certainly not going to as THE BAKA to help me!!!!!!  
  
(20 Minutes later)  
  
"Be careful!!!!!!! Ow!!!"  
  
"My back!!! My back!!! Stop complaining Bakaru!!!! I'm the one doing all the work!!!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault I can even walk!!!"  
  
". True. but still. and don't expect me to help you take a shower!!!!! I'll turn on the water get your clothes out and get you a towel and leave every thing ready but I'm not helping you actually take it!!!!!!!! Oh. and if I were you I would take a bath not a shower."  
  
I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO DO THE BEST I CAN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry.  
  
Anyway reviews!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!! There nothing else that can put a smile on an author face!!!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sio  
  
P.S. readers, reviewers, my fellow authors (I GOT THE POWER (HEHEHHEH JOKE!!! PEOPLE JOKE MY S.S. TEACHER SAID THAT ONLY UM DIFFERENT HE SAID "Fellow ROMANS noble men and CONTRY MEN I GOT THE POWER (IMITATION OF JULIOUS CESAR) ANY WAY I might be changing my user name to Saya Blood or The Bloody Queen of Hearts, but hehehehe I don't know.. Life is full of mysteries. ¡.¡ (tears) *¬* (Ribit) 


End file.
